Home Again:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Here is a simple Reunion story without a race, and a kidnapping, So Rev it up, and read on y'all, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions on this, IT'S COMPLETED!


Home Again:

Jesse was so excited cause it was the annual Hazzard County Reunion, and all of Hazzard was so excited to see their friends, and family come back for a visit, and the eldest Duke was excited cause his family is coming back, and Cooter, the family's oldest friend and the best Mechanic of all of Hazzard is stopping by, and he is making all of the arrangements, so it would be like the good old days.

Luke Duke, the oldest of the Duke Boys, was driving along, he finally has time off from the Montana Smoke Jumpers Center. He was long the Georgia line, and enjoying the scenery, and he was thinking to himself, **_"Man, It's gonna be great to see everyone again"_**, and he stopped at a Rest Stop for some coffee, and a bagel, and he was on his way, he had another thought, **_"I bet that this Reunion will be better than last year's"_**, and he was in Atlanta, and he had an hour until he reaches his hometown, Hazzard County.

Bo Duke, the youngest of the Duke Boys, was on his way from one of his races in Atlanta, and he was so excited about his first place win, that he couldn't wait to share that with his family, and especially Luke, who told him that he could do anything he puts his mind to, and he decided to share it with him, cause he was the best Mechanic in Georgia, and he couldn't wait to get back to farm, and do some work for a change, cause it's good for the body, and builds character. He thought to himself, **_"God, I hope Hazzard hasn't change a bit"_**, and then he focused on the scenery, and the lovely drive along the Georgia line.

Daisy Duke Strate was a happy person, she finished all of her schooling, and she is a successful Ecologist in California, and she finally married Enos Strate, Hazzard's former Deputy, and now successful Sgt of the L.A.P.D., and they had a daughter, Elizabeth, Lizzie for short, and they are expecting twin girls, and they decided to use the first letters of Luke and Bo's name, and the beauty looked at her husband, and said to him, "Do you think that everyone will be surprised about our news?" and Enos said with a smile, "You bet, there's nothing more exciting than babies", and with that, Daisy checked on her daughter, and then settled down for a nap, and no time in all, they will be in Hazzard County.

Pamela Katherine Duke, daughter of Luke Duke, and the late Anita Blackwell Duke, the world's well-known singer, was getting into her car, she was on her way from Nashville, she is now part owner of **_"The Boar's Nest"_** with her best friend, Paula, and she is the owner of Cooter's Garage, and she can't wait to see everyone's expressions, when she tells them, that she is an Ace Mechanic to boot, and she tied her long darkish hair into a bun, so she doesn't' feel hot, and was driving at a excel speed so she doesn't miss the first part of the Reunion Celebration. She couldn't wait to spend time with her family, especially her father, cause she missed him so much.

Cooter Davenport was making some excellent time, and he was on his way from Washington, and he couldn't wait until he sees everyone, and he wasn't gonna go fast, and get himself killed, he was along the Hazzard line, and before he knew it, he was in Hazzard County, and he saw Jesse doing the outside decorations, and he exclaimed out loud, **_"Hey, Uncle Jesse!"_** and the elderly Duke turned and smiled at his friend, and said, "Hey, Cooter, it's good to see you, you look fantastic, and you know what? You came all the way from Washington D.C., and you are the first one here", and Cooter said with a smile, "Good", and they headed back for the Duke Farm.

Pamela got to the farm, and she was excited to see that Cooter was there, and she went up to them, and said excitingly, **_"Cooter, Uncle Jesse!"_** and they exclaimed, **_"Pamela!" _**and the men gave her a kiss, and a hug, and they updated each other on their lives, and Pamela said with a smile, "Now, I am owner of Hazzard County Garage", and Jesse, and Cooter was in shock, and she said with a bigger smile, "Red wanted to retire, and made me an offer, and Mavis is my Chief Mechanic, and I was wondering if you are all done with Washington, Want to be an Owner with me? 50-50?" and Cooter said with a smile, "You got yourself a partner, Sugar", and they went to prepare the Welcome Home Lunch, that he had planned.

Luke was the next one to come, and Jesse was so excited to see his oldest nephew, and he said excitingly with a smile, **_"Luke!"_** and they shared a hug, and then he greeted Cooter, and they shared a hug, and a high-five, and then when he saw his daughter, he ran up to her, swung her around, and said, "Hey, Babygirl", and she chuckled, and said, "Daddy, let me down", and he did, and she hugged him tightly, "Papa, I missed you so much", and Luke said with a smile, "I missed you too, Darling", and she led him to the table, and they updated each other on their lives, and Luke chuckled, and said, "Between Me, Bo, and Cooter, you couldn't lose and I guess Hazzard County Garage will stay in the family", and everyone else agreed.

Bo came in a half hour later, and he stayed in his car for a second, and looked at his family and friend, and thought to himself**_, "Something in Hazzard did change, my family and Cooter look better than ever"_**, and he went through all of the memories that he shared with the people he loved, and he was happy more than ever to be home in Hazzard County, and then he got out of the car, and he said happily, **_"Uncle Jesse! Guys!"_** and he ran over to hug them, and they all hugged, and exchanged pleasantries, and then sat down to lunch, and they talked about what happened last couple of years in Hazzard County.

Daisy and Enos stopped at a nearby rest stop to use the bathroom, and also so she can take care of Lizzie, and made sure that she will be comfortable for the rest of the trip, and not cry, or scream, and once she saw that the little girl was asleep peacefully, she told her husband, "Enos, let's go, Uncle Jesse would be so upset if we are late", and he nodded, and they headed back on the road, and they would be in Hazzard County in a half hour.

Pamela said, "It's too bad that Daisy won't be able to make it", and she winked at her Uncle, and friend, and they winked back at her, and Bo said, "Yeah, it would've been nice to see her", and Luke said, "Yeah, but with the baby, and her job there was no way of getting time off", and Cooter finished up his food, and told him that he has to go home, and rest for the fun that night, and Jesse said, "I have chores to do inside, Boys, can you handle out here?" and they nodded, and Pamela helped her Uncle with the dishes, and headed for **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and then they all went to do what they had to do.

Enos decided to see his folks, and he dropped Daisy and Lizzie off, and gave them each a kiss, and said, "I will be by later", and she nodded, and then went off to the front, so the boys won't see her, and Jesse was glad to see her, and they exchanged hugs, and kisses, and then they sat for a spell, and then talked for awhile, and Jesse said with a smile, "They are in the back, they have no idea you are here, they thought you can't make it", and she nodded, and Jesse made Lizzie some Cookies, and Milk, and they were eating at the table, and she gave her little girl, and Uncle a kiss, and then headed out to the backyard to find Luke and Bo.

Bo and Luke had their shirts off, so they wouldn't dirty them, and they were working up a sweat, and they were working on getting some firewood chopped up for the bin, in the Living Room, and they both were laughing, and having a great time, and then they both had their backs turn to her, and were wiping the sweat off of their bodies, and they heard a voice out loud, calling out, **_"Well, well, If isn't the greatest catch of Hazzard County!"_** and they turned around to find a beaming Daisy smiling at them.

Bo said in a disbelieving voice, "Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Luke said, "Cousin, I am seeing what you are seeing", and Daisy said with a smile, "Aren't you gonna come over here, and give me a kiss and a hug?" and they rushed over to her and gave her a hug, and a kiss, and they had a fun time updating each other on their lives, and they went into the house, so the boys can see Lizzie, and so they can hear along with Uncle Jesse her special news.

Jesse saw that his nephews, and niece came in, and he said, "Lizzie is sleeping, so let's be quiet, and go into the Living Room, OK?" and they nodded, and did just that, and Daisy was ready to make her announcement, she said, "Boys, Uncle Jesse, I am pregnant, and I am expecting twin girls, and we decided to use the letters of Bo's and Luke's first name", and she received hugs, and kisses, and they talked for awhile, and then Lizzie wandered into the Living Room.

"Baby, How are you? Did you have a good nap?" and the little girl nodded, and hid behind Daisy immediately when she caught the sight of Bo, and Luke, and Daisy said, "It's ok, these are your cousins", and she still wouldn't let go of Daisy, and Daisy said, "Guys, I guess she is still too small to remember your last visit", and Bo went over to the little girl, and so did Luke, and he said, "Lizzie, I am your cousin, Bo", and he pointed over to Luke, and said, "That's your cousin, Luke", and she moved slowly over to them, and she said in a small voice, "The ones, who used to drive the "General Lee" right?", and Bo said with a smile, "That's right, Darling, and maybe we can take you for a ride in it?", and he looked at Daisy, and she smiled and gave her approval, and then the little girl went to hug Bo, and he gave her a hug, and kiss, and then let her down to see Luke, and Luke said, "Hey, Babygirl", and he hugged and kissed her on the cheek too, and they spent their time talking until Cooter, and Enos comes back for a visit.

Pamela was having a busy night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Paula was also having a busy night too, because of the Celebration, everyone was having a good time, and there was no trouble, and the two top waitresses liked it like that, and they were making great tips, and also entertaining in their spare time, the customers loved them, and when Pamela went to fill another drink order, she thought to herself, **_"I hope my father and everyone else shows up"_**, and she went to bring the drinks to the table that it belongs to.

Enos and Cooter came in, and they all had a great time catching up, and looking at pictures, and Jesse said, "Why don't you guys have some fun, go to the Boar's Nest, I will watch Lizzie, and Enos can spend the night when you come back, OK?" and everyone agreed, and they headed out in their vehicles, and Bo and Luke lead the pack, and Bo exclaimed out loud, **_"Yeehaw!" _**and they rushed out of the driveway.

At **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, there was some dancing and singing, and everyone was into it, and Pamela and Paula was clogging on the bar, and Luke and the gang came in, and had their drinks brought to them immediately, and then **_"The Devil went down to Georgia"_** came on, Pamela said into a mic, **_"OK, Boys, and Girls, let's see if we can get the Dukes up here, and dance with us, or maybe there are scared!"_** and everyone looked over to Daisy, Bo, and Luke's direction, and exclaiming, "Ohhh!" at Pamela's declaration.

"That sounds like a challenge, Cousins", Daisy said, and Bo said, "I think so", and Luke said, "Let's do it", and they got on to the bar, and they did their dance and sung, and they got everyone else into it, and by the time the song was done, everyone was sweaty, and happy. The rest of the night went smooth, and the Dukes, Enos, and Cooter had fun catching up with some old friends.

The rest of the week went by so fast, and there was a Dance Contest, and a Rodeo, and everyone had a great time, and there were no worries in Hazzard County, and when the time came for everyone to leave, Jesse said to everyone, "You come back, you hear?" and everyone nodded and hugs, and kisses were exchanged, and promises to write, call or email were in the air, and then everyone got into the respective vehicles, and went back to their homes, and Jesse said to himself, **_"I can't wait for next year"_**, and he went over to the "General Lee", and he said, "Goodnight, General, have a good rest", and he went inside to bed.

End of: Home Again:

_**Balladeer: Well this year's Reunion was a success, is the next one going to be? And will the General Lee continue to roar like the beast he is born to be? Come back, y'all and find out, and don't go to the Fridge now when the series is getting good, y'all! **_


End file.
